A Christmas Cracker
by TheFairiesHeart
Summary: When the teacher brings crackers into class, Marinette assumes that the day will be fun. Little did she know that Adrien finds the jokes inside absolutely hilarious. Fluffy oneshot, slight hints at adrienette/LadyNoir, rated K cause idk


The teacher took crackers into class. Marinette assumed this would only bring joy but oh how wrong she was going to be. When a few of the crackers were placed into the desk, the teacher let them do as they pleased. Being so close before Christmas she knew that none of the students would want to work.

Alya nudged Marinette to ask Adrien to pull a cracker with but before she could breathe, Chloe had dragged the blonde boy towards her desk. Her head fell into her hands with a groan.

"It's ok Mari, he'll come back." Alya comforted. Nino, Adrien's best friend, turned around, holding a golden cracker with red speckles in his hand.

"Do you want to?" He asked the girls. They nodded. Alya went first, taking grip. They pulled and the snap sounded. Nino had won. The hat, whatever 'toy' was in it and the paper crown flew out onto his desk.

Picking them up, Nino opened the hat out to find it not looking like a crown.

"Make your own...reindeer antlers?" He questioned, opening the packet. Pieces of card floated out of the plastic wrapping.

"Oh yes, they aren't just normal hats, they are more creative than that." The teacher smiled before returning to the book she held in her hands.

"Well then..." Nino said, voice trailing off. He started to assemble the horns and placed the band over his hat, the brown antlers sticking out of his head. "Let's save the jokes till we've each got one."

The girls agreed and Nino held out another cracker for Marinette. She took a hold of the handle and waited for the word.

"Go!" He shouted, pulling his end. Marinette tugged at her side and the cracker broke, Marinette winning.

"Woah Mari, you barely pulled that and you won!" Alya exclaimed, shocked at the strength her friend displayed. She waved her friend off. She forgot being Ladybug had a few perks, like making her physically stronger and more flexible.

She opened her packet with the hat and looked. She tried her best to hold back a laugh, it was two antennas' with ladybug's at the end. Typical.

She popped them on her head and watched as the bobbed around. Alya held a cracker to Marinette and they pulled. Marinette won once again but gave Alya her winnings. She didn't need two hats.

Once they were all ready, they held up their jokes. Nino opened his mouth to start reading when another person joined them.

"Chloe left, looking disgusted. I have no clue why." Adrien shrugged, taking his seat.

"Hey man! We were just off to tell our jokes, you have one?" Nino asked his friend. He nodded, holding a small piece of paper.

"We'll go around from me to Alya and so forth." Nino said. "What do you get if you cross Santa with a duck?"

Silence answered him. "A Christmas Quacker!" Marinette and Alya groaned. They heard a snort coming from in front of them. Adrien was holding back a laugh but not very well. Marinette's eye twitched. The boy she was in love with...found cracker jokes _**FUNNY**_?!

Alya discreetly patted her hand, silently telling her not to worry. Everyone has their flaws.

Alya coughed, holding hers up. She read over it and sighed. Oh god this was going to be horrible.

"What do you call Rudolph with lots of snow in his ears?" She sighed, holding her head in her hands at the awful joke. "Anything you want cause he can't hear you."

A laugh erupted from Adrien. Marinette was mortified. She felt betrayed. She wanted to cry at this development.

"Dude...that joke was awful."

"No, Nino it was hilarious! I didn't see it coming!" Adrien replied, voice completely genuine. They all stared at him, finding the reason Chloe made him leave.

"So...my turn?" Marinette asked, trying to get away from this. "Why is christmas in winter?" She paused. "Because it is decemberrrr." Adrien burst out laughing.

"You guys are killing me." Marinette's eye twitched again, feeling the burning sensation building. She was going to cry, this was awful. How was she going to have her family with two kids, a cat and a hamster if he liked these jokes?!

A buzz vibrated on her side. Her phone.

'Alya - don't worry Mari, it's not too bad. It could be worse.'

'M - how could it? I could never take him to Christmas meals or anything without dying of embarrassment!'

'Alya - don't worry. Vent to me later at Lunch.'

'M - alright...'

Adrien held up his and cleared his throat, face red from laughter.

"What did Santa say to the cat?" Adrien asked them. No reply. " 'Have a very meow-y Christmas." He answered. He smirked at the pun.

Marinette's heart thumped. That smirk, the way the pun rolled off his tongue, the way his hair was lying after laughing so much. He was even wearing cat ears for god's sake! Adrien...was her partner Cat Noir?!

Her jaw dropped as she froze, finger pointed at the boy.

"Girl? You alright?" Alya asked her. Marinette shook her head.

" **AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH**!" She screeched. It all made sense. He was never there when Chat was. He made similar excuses to her when people asked where she was. He hadn't had an Akuma take over him. " **AHHHHHHHHHH**!"

"Calm down!" Alya shouted, trying to calm the girl down. Marinette stood up, still screaming, and dragged Adrien out with her.

"Marinette, what's the matt-"

"You know what's the matter Adrien! Or should I say, Cat Noir!" She accused after they got far enough away.

"Me? Cat Noir? Where did you get such a stupid idea?" He asked, voice cracking from nervousness. He scratched the back oh his head, trying to look natural.

"It's not stupid when everything makes sense. I can't believe it took you saying a pun for me to figure it out. It's so damn obvious."

"Marinette, I'm not-"

"Where do you hide your Kwami?"

"In my shirt pocket on the ins- hey! How do you know what a Kwami is?" Marinette sighed, opening her purse and Tikki floated out.

"You finally figured it out Mari! Well done!" The small red Kwami congratulated.

"I thought you would of figured it out first Adrien. I'm impressed with the girl." Plagg congratulated, emerging from a pocket.

"W..h...y..huh?" Is all Adrien could say. "Y...you're Ladybug?!" He asked, unsure how to react.

"Yeah...I hope you aren't disappointed Cat..."

"What do you mean? My lady is one of the nicest girl's in the school, anyone I've met anyway, that I wanted to be closer to? Of course I'm happy!" He said, finally coming to terms with it.

Tikki and Plagg floated off to talk, they hadn't had an opportunity for a century or so. The previous Ladybug's and Cat Noir's didn't seem to reveal themselves to each other.

"I'm guessing you are disappoi-"

"I'm not Cat. I'm disappointed in myself in not knowing but I could never be disappointed in you. You never fail to amaze me."

They smiled at each other before they pulled each other into a hug.

"I'm so happy you're my kitty cat." Marinette whispered.

"Likewise Princess."

"There they a- oh! Never mind Nino, they are making out!" Alya called.

"No we aren't!" They both squeaked. They're hands moved away from one another as a blush spread all over.

"Sure you aren't." She said, hands on hips. A scream sounded from back in the class. Alya looked back. "Akuma! I need this for the Ladyblog!"

"Alya no!" Marinette shouted, reaching a hand out. Alya didn't respond, running off.

"Akuma attack! Quick you need to transform!" Tikki said.

Marinette and Adrien shared a look.

"Are you ready, My lady?"

"As always my kitty cat." She agreed, smiling. "Spots on, Tikki."

"Claws out, Plagg."

* * *

 **Hey there guys! This is my first Miraculous fic that I decided to post. Damn I love this show so much. (Almost as much as I love Chat ;) )**

 **Hope you enjoy and please tell me what I need to improve.**


End file.
